Shruikan's Rider: Chapter 3: Healing and Returning
Chapter 3: Healing and Returning Arya walked over to Shruikan and used her magic to examine the inside of the massive dragon's eye to determine the damage. It was bad. "Shruikan, are you sure you want the spear removed? It is blocking a severe wound that would normally bleed badly," Arya told him. 'I am sure. You can use your magic on the inside of the wound so the blood does not flow out like crazy. As long as you can control the blood and the wound, it will be fine,' Shruikan answered. Arya nodded, understanding what Shruikan was talking about. Arya took a deep breath. "Eragon, you and every other spell caster must keep Shruikan's injured eye safe while I pull Niernen out," Arya explained. Eragon and the other spell casters did as instructed, with Murtagh included. Once their magic helped to make sure the injury wouldn't get worse, they told Arya they were ready. "Okay Shruikan. One...Two...Three!" Arya said before pulling Niernen out of Shruikan's eye. Shruikan jolted his head skyward as pain shot in his eye and roared. The thunderous roar was one of pain, but soon, the magic from Eragon, Murtagh, and the other spell casters took affect. Shruikan lowered his head and the pain in his eye was starting to subside. 'Thank you Arya. Now, I must return a favor to all of you. I will be back,' Shruikan said before slowly getting up. He then stretched his gigantic wings, and after jumping into the air, soared towards what remained of Galbatorix's castle. Shruikan landed in what used to be the throne room, and looked around. He knew that treasures of old could still be in the ruins of the castle. Miraculously, he saw a black cloth on the throne,along with black gloves, both had from the wing membrane of the dragon Belgabad. Shruikan had remembered once learning the history of the big dragon Belgabad and had even seen him once. He had learned how Saphira was one of his decedents. He knew it was a part of her family history; it was only right to return what belonged to her. The same went with Eragon and all of the other races. They needed what was rightfully theirs. Shruikan then saw a big piece of curtain, and tore it off. He placed the gloves and cape on the curtain, and breathed on them to get rid of the King's smell. He processed to go about the castle gathering gems, Rider's swords, and some clothes and other items of old. He also managed to grab a few Heart-of-Hearts. After positioning the items on the torn curtain, Shruikan grabbed the corners of the curtain with his mouth, held onto the Rider's swords with his paws and claws, and flew out of the castle ruins. "Over there!" Murtagh said pointing out Shruikan as the massive black dragon flew towards the group with a curtain and swords with him. Shruikan slowed down as he glided down. Gently placing the swords on a big rock nearby, Shruikan landed and then lowered the curtain and opened it. Everyone was shocked by what was inside. 'Citizens and leaders of Alagaesia, I have returned with gifts that were wrongfully taken. Please come forward and accept what was and still is yours,' Shruikan announced. Next Chapter: